Yushio Miyasaki
Yushio Miyasaki is the Captain of the Tenth Division. She took over after her uncle, Ryan Getsueikirite, retired to found the Kinenbuke. She is also the former vice captain of the Kido Corps. Her lieutenant is Hiroshi Miranda, who replaced former lieutenant Matthew Toshiro. Appearance She is a light skinned, mid height woman, with sparkling brown eyes. She wears the traditional Shinigami captain haori with a white obi tied around her waist. However, in cases where she on a mission that involves combat she will wear a standard, black set of shinigami robes. When she is in her captain's outfit, she has what appears to be a brown scarf that wraps around her upper torso and her dual zanpakuto's sheaths are kept on her back. She sports very long crimson hair, which she usually keeps in a ponytail. Personality She is a very mysterious woman, as she is generally mature and serious. She usually does not like to goof off and doesn't like it when her subordinates do either. She holds her uncle in high regards, and often tries to mirror his personality, by being somewhat cheerful in peacetime but, being her own person, she does not pull it off well. She is very protective of her division and it's officers as well as having a heart for her uncle's group, the Kinenbuke, even going so far as to say that the Tenth Division is allied with the group. As a child she was shunned by most of her family and therefore she is very emotionally closed up as well as being rather cold and harsh towards others. The only one she seems to open up to is her vice-captain, whom she is quite close to. Synopsis Early life Like most shinigami, she began her training at the Shinigami Academy. She was excellent in her Kido classes, becoming so good that she was a whole two grades ahead of most of her class in kido skills. After graduation, she was accepted into the Kido Corps as it's third seat. She often trained in secret trying to develop her own kido and this improved her skills dramatically with her normal kido. Enough for her to become vice captain of the kido corps a mere 45 years after joining. Later on in her life, once her uncle Ryan left the Tenth Squad she had a choice of trying for Captain of the Kido Corps or taking the position of Tenth Division Captain. Deciding that upholding her family legacy in the Tenth Squad was important she took the captain's proficiency test. She passed and was accepted as new Captain of the Tenth Division. Zanpakuto Escapement arc She made her debut as a captain in this arc. She met Seireitou Kawahiru while he was looking for her uncle in the Squad 10 Barracks. Rivalry ensued and Seireitou challenged her to a training match to see if she was "truly worthy of the captain rank". In the following battle she was able to at least hold Seireitou off at first. Seireitou then made a challenge to her, that they release their zanpakutos and see who's is better. However, Seireitou's zanpakuto refused to release, leading Yushio to smash it in one brutal slash. Shortly afterwords, she receives a message calling for an emergency captains meeting and rushed off to see what the deal is. Captain Commander Hiromasa Akamatsu, informs the captains that the zanpakuto spirits of Suneku had been released. They rush to Rukongai to confront the perpetrator only to have their own spirits released. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Miyasaki has proven to be a skilled swordsman in battle, competing on the same level as Seireitou and Ryan. Before graduating from the academy, she had already learned her zanpakuto's name and obtained access to Shikai. As a young Shinigami captain, she is one of the youngest Shinigami to achieve Bankai. Her skills in swordsmanship are great enough that she rarely uses even her Shikai in battle, of which she has shown great proficiency with. Instead she relies on her sword's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. Yushio's sword style is Watōjutsu, a style composed of kenjutsu and Chinese sword fighting used in conjunction with her zanpakuto. Watōjutsu is the combination of the speed and slashing style of kenjutsu form with the strength and flexibility of a typical Chinese sword art. Watōjutsu includes techniques that perfectly counter those of normal zanjutsu; Yushio's Watōjutsu is entirely based around offense and power, heedless of defense; she never attempts to block, but rather counter-attacks her opponent to utilize his superior offense. Her command of speed and height proves effective in matching many of the techniques. Kidō Master: As the former vice-captain of Soul Society's Kidō Corps, Yushio is extremely skilled in this regard, as she has demonstrated the ability to use at full power and completely control a level 99 binding spell and level 88 destructive spell without incantation, the latter of which caused tremendous destruction to a large part of the forest it was fired in despite having the majority of its power blocked by Ryan's own defensive Kidō. She has also shown very extensive knowledge of forbidden techniques such as time and space manipulation. This was shown when she showed some form of Garganta. She has also demonstrated highly proficient skill in healing Kidō as seen from repeatedly healing Ryan and his friends when battle-worn, even save people from otherwise fatal injuries as shown from healing Atsuko after being impaled. Immense Spiritual Pressure: Being a captain and a former vice captain, she holds immense spiritual pressure that even gives her uncle, Ryan, migraines. Her spiritual pressure is a maroon red color. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Despite her age, Yushio has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. She is generally aware of everything in her presence and also able to see through most deceptions. She is given missions from General Byakko Kirisake to lead teams into the human world many times to deal with large threats, mostly hollows or renegade arrancar. In battle, he has shown great instincts against incoming danger. Telekinesis: It is implied that she can use some sort of telekinesis on her opponents. It seems to be a Kido related skill as she is shown using it to levitate her two swords and use them to her advantage in combat. Flash Steps Expert: Yushio is highly proficient in flash steps. Repeatedly in battle, she has shown herself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. Zanpakuto Akemiakane (明美茜; Bright, Deep Red) is Yushio's zanpakuto, which actually takes the form of two separates swords, a wakizashi pair. Both have rectangular guards and maroon-colored hilts. Their scabbards are the same color and are carried on her back, held up by a brown sash that she wears around her upper torso. Akemiakane's zanpakuto spirit takes the form of a young boy with ocean blue hair and a blue vest. This is in stark contrast to the name of the zanpakuto which implies red. : Shikai: Akemiakane is released with the phrase, "Dye our opponent as crimson as blood..." In shikai her swords remain wakizashi, however they loose their guard and the blades are now crimson red. She is quite talented with using these two blades in combat, becoming rather dangerous with them in fact. But her mastery of their abilities is what scares most. : Shikai Special Abilities: Her shikai is capable of many techniques that she has master greatly; :* Ayaka (彩華, Color Flower Petal): Akemiakane's offensive ability fires crimson-colored energy blasts. She is also shown to control these blasts, and can even change the intensity of them. Yushio was able to match Ryan's improvised Cero Trio and easily cancel out Cero and Bala blasts from the other Kinenbuke by striking it head-on with this attack after she was able to see the amount of power it took to use it. :* Chinatsu (千夏, Thousand Summers): One of her two blades turns into a black mist which surrounds her in the form of a rectangular shield of mist. The mist is very dense and can take a full blast from cero or even kido up to number 45 before it dissolves. :* Daiki (大輝, Large, Great, Radiance): Is another offensive move of Akemiakane. It fires a crimson blast of electricity from the tip of either blade. This blast is super heated to the degree of natural lightning and is therefore fatal to those that are struck by it. : Bankai: Not revealed yet.